The Return
by Nonnihil Scelestus
Summary: She's the reason Charles has to use a wheel chair, but she's going to fix that for him


**Disclaimer:** I dont own the characters, except for Alexia. The rest belong to Marvel. I dont make a profit (obviously) and no infringement is intended.

**Authors Note:** This is my first X-Men fic, so please be nice.

**The Return**

She drove through the gate and parked in the curved driveway. All the children had stopped to watch the woman in the nice, shiny new car. She could tell they were thinking that she was just another parent looking into the school as a drop off for an embarrassing mutant child. Most of the children had come from just these situations, so it was nothing new to them, but they were curious just the same. She smiled to herself; they couldn't be farther from the truth.

She had come because she had nowhere left to go. Charles Xavier and his school for gifted children could offer her a haven. So many people in the world were intolerant simply because of differences. However the world's many different cultures had banded together in prejudice against mutants. She, who had been a successful graphic artist and ran her own company with two other people. Sadly even she wasn't immune to prejudice and derision. Hopefully she would be able to find a place among people like her, and with an old friend.

Her name was Alexia Mitchell. She was a pretty red head with bright green eyes that sparkled when she was happy. She was Charles' first love and Erik's as well. She was just one of the many things the two men had quarreled over, especially after Alexia chose to be with Charles and then left suddenly. Now she was coming home.

He knew the moment she drove through the gates, who was coming. What he didn't know was why. Alexia had always been able to keep him out of her thoughts. He never understood why, as she was human, and had never exhibited signs of being gifted. She was given entrance to the mansion. All activity was still focused on her. Charles noticed and gave a subtle order for everyone to go back to what they were doing. It was roué who met her at the door and led her to the office of the Professor.

"Alexia, its good to see you. How have you been?" Charles asked.

"Well enough, for the most part. Actually there's a reason I'm here…" she paused for a moment before continuing. "My mutation emerged about a year ago. Things were ok for the most part, but even though I didn't advertise it, someone found out and I began receiving hate mail and someone broke into my house. I moved, changed my phone number, but things got worse. I started losing clients to my partners and other company's. My business partners bought me out. It seems as though the world has solidified against mutants. It's left me without a place to turn."

"It will be ok, my dear. You can stay here as long as you need to. What is it that happens?"

"I'm a chameleon and I heal…wells it's more like giving someone exactly what they need. Its not always physical and I have a small bit of telepathy but only as it pertains to the rest."

"A chameleon? Not invisible?"

"Well in a way its like becoming invisible, because I'm not seen but I'm still solid and sometimes you can see me. Like a stick bug on a branch, you know what I am when I move."

"Interesting. Would you be willing to teach some of the students, graphics and computers? We need as many teachers in as wide a variety of fields as possible. I remember you loved to draw and paint, you could start an art class or photography. You used to love to take pictures as well. Would that interest you?"

"Of course I will." She paused. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Charles. I've missed you and I wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened between us. I never meant to hurt you like that…" he stopped her and Alexia thought for sure, that she'd just ruined her chance to teach there. She scolded herself silently for opening her big mouth.

"I knew what Erik was doing and I tried to get him to stop but I'm afraid my interference made things worse. I knew he loved you; that he was jealous of me, and the affection you showed me. I also knew that you had to be the one to make the choice between the two of us. I never understood why you left though."

"I left because Erik knew I would choose you and when I did, he threatened your life. I couldn't let that happen. It seems he exacted his revenge anyway."

"Yes, but I have long since forgiven him. I still love Erik as a brother…" Alexia knelt down next to his chair, placing one hand in his.

"I still love you Charles. I never stopped. I can give you what you want the most."

"And what is it I want the most?"

"You want to walk again. I can give you that. I can take away what Erik did. Do you want me to?"

"Very much, so that I can dance with you again." Charles had a glint in his eye, a hint of tears mixed with true happiness, something he so rarely felt anymore.

"Hold on to me and relax your mind and body as much as possible. Take a deep breath…"Alexia felt it begin, a tingle at the base of her spine that traveled down to her fingertips and through her into Charles. "…Now exhale." He opened his eyes. He didn't feel any different. He was more centered and calm, a little more relaxed, but nothing else felt different. She knew what he was thinking by the look on his face. "You were expecting fireworks weren't you?" He looked slightly sheepish.

"Well, yes."

"No fireworks, no funny sensations, just restoration of what was. Come on, stand up." She held out her hand and helped him up. He was overwhelmed by the wonderful sensation of being fully upright and he hadn't even started to walk yet. He took a few experimental steps reveling in the feeling of giving his body a command and having it respond as it should.

"I want to dance and run a marathon at the same time." He said with sheer happiness.

"Well let's stick with walking for now. It will take a while to adjust to it…"Alexia started to say. Charles let go of her hand and began walking around.

"Dance with me Lexi, like we used to." She smiled at his enthusiasm as he programmed an upbeat number. He held out his hand in invitation, which she happily accepted. They danced around and around his office until the clearing of a throat interrupted them. Logan stood leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed and Rogue was peeking around him.

"Sorry to interrupt, and we did knock, Professor, but some of the students were wondering about lessons." Logan said in his gruff manner.

"Tell them to take the rest of the day off." Charles said. Logan looked over his should at Rogue who nodded and dashed off. Logan turned to leave but paused for a moment.

"Nice moves, Professor." He said and was almost out the door when Charles stopped him.

"Logan stay a moment. I believe Alexia may be of more help to you than I am, concerning your past."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"There are blocks that I cant get past without seriously damaging your mind. I believe Alexia can unlock those doors for you without hurting you. That is if you're up to another round Lexi?" Charles asked.

"Yes. Logan, do you want me to try? I can't guarantee anything, it doesn't always work." She responded.

"Please try. Marie, stick around." Alexia nodded.

"Have a seat Logan, and take my hand. Try to relax, this wont hurt." Logan looked wary, but took her hand. Rogue stood near the Professor and he put a hand on her shoulder, careful to keep from touching her skin. Alexia felt her gift tingling the back or her neck and down to her fingertips, this time disappearing into Logan's mind. It raced over his neural pathways and dissolved the mental blacks in his mind but the memories didn't start to surface. She gave them a small nudge and one surfaced, then another, just a few at a time. Then she pulled away.

"Logan, the memories wont flood you. They'll pop up a few at a time. Try writing them down and them go back through and organize your notes into chronological order. This will help make sense of them." She said. Logan nodded and Rogue went to sit with him. Alexia started to move back toward Charles but was hit with an overwhelming need from Rogue that glued her to the spot she was standing. It washed over her a second time causing her to stagger back, where Charles caught her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"A need from her. It was strong, too strong when I wasn't expecting anything. She wants to touch him, but she cant. I don't understand."

"Rogue absorbs other peoples mutation through her skin. She can't touch anyone."

"I can help her too. She really needs to touch him now. He needs her too." Charles nodded in understanding.

"Rogue, come here please." She walked over slowly, anxious from being away from Logan who was writing furiously. "Lexi want to help you too." Rogue nodded.

"Take your gloves off." She ordered and Rogue looked shocked.

"But I'll…"

"Yes you will but it will only last for a moment. I promise everything will be ok. Take my hand." She hesitated for a moment before taking Alexia's hand. She was hit with the full force of Rogue. She pushed it back and her gift flowed out for the third time. It held Rogue's back and pushed it back so that it wasn't in her skin unless she called it. Then she gave her the knowledge of how to exercise that control. Then she released her hand. Rogue looked astonished. She stared at her hands while she concentrated on her control and the information given to her.

"How do I know if it worked? How do I test it?" She asked.

"Take someone's hand, touch them. Although it's best you try with Charles or Logan. I need a moment to recover from that initial jolt. You pack quite a punch." Alexia said gently with a sweet smile.

"I'm sorry…." Alexia held a hand up to stop her.

"I knew what I was getting into."

"I have a question. Even a brief touch brings out the persons personality in Rogue. She touched Logan for two seconds and she acquired some of his charming qualities for a week. So why aren't we seeing some of your personality?" Charles asked.

"Probably because Rogue and I are very similar and don't realize your seeing a little of me. Rogue touch Charles." She reached toward the Professor hesitantly, her hand shaking. She touched him quickly and then pulled back before he took her hand and held it firmly. Nothing happened. Rogue squealed in happiness. Logan looked up from his writing. She ran over and jumped into his arms before kissing him soundly. Charles wrapped an arm around Lexi as they looked on.

"I think that you are going to make a wonderful teacher. I've bee thinking of having business classes as well. Want to teach those as well?"

"I'll take as many as I can."

"Good. Lets leave these two alone and go for a walk. I feel like stretching my legs."

"What a wonderful idea…Charles. I live you. That never changed. I want you to know that."

"I know you do, and I love you as well. I always have."

"I guess it's a good thing we're together again."

"Positively smashing…" They walked off to enjoy some catch up time together.


End file.
